Fateful Fall
by Feeding Ground
Summary: AU Losing hurts, especially when it’s someone that you love. Being apart of the most influential families in both multibillion dollar companies and the underground makes loosing someone a common event. Sucky Summary ] [SS, most likely TE]


**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill, don't own CCS or anything related to it and any songs that pop up throughout this story don't belong to me, unless I have state otherwise!

**Plot:** AU Losing hurts, especially when it's someone that you love. Being apart of the most influential families in both multi-billion dollar companies and the underground makes loosing someone you love a common event. S+S, most likely T+E

**A/N:** Okay, these chapters are going to be horribly short, but please bare with me. I think that it will be easier to cope with as a writer, as then I will be able to update at a faster rate, and it will help distinguish between events, as with some of my other _non-successful_ stories I have too many events in one chapter. However, I'll attempt to update multiple chapters until the chapters get longer. But if you feel that I am wasting my time by doing lots of little chapters and should just throw them together, let me know!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

In the dimly lit room, she lay on her bed rubbing her swollen belly, lovingly. It was less then a month before she was due and she couldn't wait. Her dreams of starting a family with the man she loved were coming true. A life full of turmoil and fighting was coming to an end. She knew it, she could also feel it, and yet it felt odd.

_Maybe this is what it feels like to be beginning a new life_ she thought to herself. She let out a loud yawn and nestled herself into the pillows as she waited anxiously for her love to return. Home to their young family, home to her.

He slumped against the wall, trying desperately to regulate his breathing. Although only a single set of footsteps could be heard, approaching from the other side of the wall, he knew that there were two of them.

'Come out Azrael! There is no point delaying the inevitable. This must end now!' the owner of the footsteps, bit out.

Afraid that his voice may give away his venerability, Azrael further flatten himself in the wall, wishing for it to swallow him up and take him home. With a sharp intake of breath, he shakily lifted his gun, waiting. Like the blood oozing out of his body, so was his life. Time was not on his side, but he wasn't going to give up just yet, for he had someone to live for and soon he would have another to live for. People looked up to him, they respected him, and yet he let them down. How could an operation go so wrong? The plans were simple, the setting was perfect, but some how there plans had been leaked out.

Before he left home that night, he had told his wife that everything would be resolved. No longer would they have to worry about how much time they had left together, as everything to do with their enemies from the underground would be destroyed. They could finally live their lives as normal citizens. Well as normal as they could be for the owners of a multi-billion dollar corporation. No longer would they have the expectations of keeping his clan safe from enemies. As there would be none left after tonight. And finally, no longer would he be putting the woman he loved in a dangerous situation, just for being with him.

'Before you act irrationally, son, it doesn't have to end like you think it does. You don't have to die.' Azrael scoffed, still concealed by the wall. If he was about to die he was going to let his enemy a piece of his mind.

'Don't have to die? Are you serious!' he choked out. 'For generations all our families have ever done is fight. Killing each other! There is no other way for this to end!' with his free hand he ejected the empty cartridge from his gun, and reloaded it with a **click**. 'You killed my father, Da Lang, so it is only right that I avenge him before I leave this sickening world behind. The people I love don't deserve this!' Without thinking he leapt around the wall and fired. He hit his target a number of times, but had forgotten about the second one before it was too late. They appeared from his left and fired a single bullet. His stone, blue eyes widened in realisation as he saw the bullet flying towards him, hitting him in the heart. Azrael felt his body slump to the ground. With the last of his energy he grasped onto his wedding ring that he wore on a chain around his neck and prayed for the safety of his wife and unborn child. Ahead of him, he saw his wife standing underneath a tree, laughing and waving to him as cherry blossom petals rained down upon her. The wind dance around her, catching her baby pink sundress, and playing with her long auburn tresses. His vision began to blur, and all the colours melted into each other. The last think he saw was her beautiful emerald green eyes that twinkled at him, before he was consumed by darkness.

'Sakura– '

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Something felt horribly wrong. She sat up and was about to get out of bed, when she felt a searing pain, shoot through her heart. She cried out in pain, but was cut off when another pain ripped through her abdomen. She whimpered as she clung to her belly, hoping to sooth the pain. However, at constant intervals sharp bursts of pain erupted through her.

'No, no, you can't come now. Its too early.' She whispered to stomach. Sakura knew that Azrael still wasn't home yet and that frightened her. She didn't want to go through this without him. She gasped in pain as the assault on her belly continued. She rubbed her hands over her face, before she let out scream.

'Mia!'

Amber eyes glowered angrily as he stalked wearily through the darkened room. His clothes were all torn and bloody, but he didn't care because he had failed.

'Xiao lang, your home!' his mother cried as she awoke from her restless slumber on the couch. 'But where is you father?' she asked frantically. He said nothing, but simply stared at her. His once emotionless eyes were now quavering. His mother gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. 'Oh, Xiao lang! Tell me it isn't true!' Still he said nothing, but averted his eyes to the ground as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt his mother approach him and envelope him in a hug as best as she could, even though she didn't quite reach his shoulder. As his mother sobbed he felt his body start to shake with both anger and pain. It should have been him, not his father. Everyone loved Da Lang. He was strong and respected. His loss, for the whole clan, would be unbearable. And to make it worse, Xiao lang wasn't ready to be the ruler. He was too young, too inexperience as his father often reminded him. He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from the nightmare or simply die.

'Look buddy, she has to know now.'

'Well, you see, I, ah, don't think that is a good idea. She just gave birth.'

'If this happened to you, I think you would want to know as soon as possible. Otherwise you would just be making it worse.' A female voice whispered angrily as she pushed past a nervous looking guy. When she peaked her head around the door, her amethyst eyes spied a plastic cot, with the new babe sleeping soundly. A faint sound, **beeped** in rhythm with Sakura's heart as she lay in the hospital bed, also sleeping. Tomoyo approached the bed and sat down in the seat. She leaned across a gently stroked Sakura's face. As she noted how peaceful Sakura looked sleeping, her harsh demeanour that she held outside the room evaporated completely as she felt salty tears well in her eyes.

'Oh, Kura-chan. This shouldn't have happened to you.' She whispered, shaking her head. 'Your new life wasn't meant to start like this.'

**A/N:** So, honestly, what do you think? Was it too jumpy? Were the paragraphs to sketchy? I have most of the next chapter ready; I just want to know if there is any way that I can improve it for you guys before I unleash it!

FG


End file.
